noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 535
|image = 535_48b_Takeo Telling It Like It Is.png |Release Date = 05 November 2018 |Chapter = 535 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 534 |Next Chapter = Chapter 536}}Shockwaves are felt from the satellite blast. As the ground shakes, ordinary humans are looking at the sky wondering what's just happened. Tao is wondering the same thing, since the city should have been destroyed. Muzaka is in an ally, coughing up blood and is missing his lower left arm. He comments that he's a mess because he rushed to block the attack and miscalculated the power of the blast. He looks up and notices Rai approaching him. Muzaka asks Rai why he's so surprised. Rai replies that he didn't expect Muzaka to help. Muzaka questions if he didn't expect him to help humans. Muzaka justifies his actions stating that he understands why Rai would be surprised, but this isn't the time for him to consider his personal feelings given the situation. Muzaka stands up as his arm regenerates and his injuries begin to heal. Muzaka tells Rai that he shouldn't be standing there, questioning his motives since he has to hurry. Rai turns to leave, as Muzaka continues that his power can't reach high enough to destroy the satellites, so he can't halve the task that lies before them, but instead he can accompany Rai and lend him a claw or two. Rai is surprised by Muzaka's words. Muzaka concludes that from this moment forward, he'll stand by his side. Rai smiles in gratitude. Karias continues his battle with 1st Elder. 1st Elder launches an energy beam at Karias, who avoids the attack and fires a succession of arrows at 1st Elder. The impact of Karias' arrows is minimal as the injuries heal immediately after impact. Karias launches a barrage of arrows only for 1st Elder to move through the impact and slash at him. Karias is injured and pushed back. He crashes to the ground and manages to land on his feet. Karias senses an attack from above. M-21 avoids an attack from one of Crombel's Mutants when he is forced to avoid another attack. The attack comes from Yuri, who attacked M-21 from a distance. While M-21 is momentarily distracted by Yuri, he is attacked, by the mutant a second time. Lunark protects him by slashing the mutant in half and tells him to deal with Yuri, while she handles the monster. M-21 understands and begins his attack on Yuri. M-21 rushes towards Yuri, while Yuri stands there laughing at him. Before M-21 can reach his target, he is pushed back by Mark. Mark throws him into the ground and launches a barrage of punches against M-21. M-21 blocks Mark's punch and thinks that Mark has also gotten stronger, just like Yuri. He pushes Mark back and wonders how they managed to get stronger in a short space of time. Dr. Aris is fighting Takeo. Aris swings her whip at him, Takeo avoids the attack and shoots at her. She blocks the bullets with her whip and tells him that he has no idea how long she's been waiting to meet him and now she's facing him herself, she can feel that his power has increased. She asks if that man gave him that power. Aris gets ready to swing her whip again. Takeo replies she's also gotten a lot stronger from when they last met and fires a succession of bullets at her. She states that she is and asks how he likes her new power. She swings her whip and blocks Takeo's attack. Takeo once again avoids the attack, she comments that she was surprised how strong he and his friends had gotten, so she couldn't just sit back without doing anything, as it'd be stupid for her to be weaker than him or M-21. She enquires how much he sacrificed in order to obtain that power and wonders how much time he and M-21 have remaining. Takeo asks what she's talking about. She responds there's no way his life force is still intact after receiving such great power, and asks whether he has a year left or maybe two. She begins to gloat stating that since his power has increased tremendously, he must have less than a year remaining and questions whether he has a month or two remaining. She laughs that she understands how he wanted to become stronger, but he should have stayed within his limits. Takeo replies that she seems to have the wrong idea and that he's a lot more stable than when she created him. Aris flinches at the revelation and demands to know what he's talking about. She questions the validity of his claims that he's become more stabilised and his life force has increased after gaining such power. Takeo confirms this to be the case. She tells hims it's absurd for him to increase his strength to such a degree in a short time and not suffer any side-effects. Takeo says it's up to her whether she chooses to believe it or not, he's simply stating the facts. Aris' eyes become wide with anger as she grits her teeth. She tells him of the sacrifices she made in order to achieve her power and that he also obtained greater power, without consequence. She shouts it's ridiculous and gathers her power. She yells that she'll kill Takeo and launches a powerful attack against him. Frankenstein digs his Dark Spear into the ground as he catches his breath. Dr. Crombel notices Frankenstein's fatigue and comments that it would appear if their battle has come to it's end adding that although everything he's achieved has been due to Frankenstein's legacy, here he is now standing taller than Frankenstein. Crombel continues to boast now he is towering above everything Frankenstein has accomplished, including surpassing his mentor in power, there is no-one's opinion he'd value more than Frankenstein's. Frankenstein responds that Crombel's full of himself, stating he's exhausted from searching for him for several days and then he had to fight with Crombel's handmade bodyguards, while Crombel has been sitting back and relaxing until he had no choice but to face him, and asks if Crombel has no shame, by spouting rubbish such as, surpassing him. Frankenstein adds that if he wants to hear his opinion so badly, he'll tell him exactly what he thinks. Frankenstein chides that he's nothing but a thief and a psycho, who stole his research, not to mention he's gifted at back-stabbing and that while he's at it, he'll relay his thoughts on Crombel's plan, mentioning how he wanted to become God, Frankenstein asks him to listen up and states that his plan is doomed to fail, and he doesn't know about God, but he's make a fine psychopath. Crombel gets angry and allows the Dark power to consume him taking on a purple appearance similar to Frankenstein's. He is enraged that Frankenstein would hold such a low opinion of him, just because he considers him his Master and attacks Frankenstein wounding him, however, as the smoke clears Crombel is also wounded. Crombel wonders how as Frankenstein was able to injure him. Frankenstein stands there holding the Blood Spear, and comments that he'll be sure to send Crombel to hell. Crombel grits his teeth.